


Chat Bleu

by Luna_Chime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: #OutcastSquad, Badasses All Around, Bonds, Character development!, Characters Not Giving a Fuck, Deadpool Needs a Friend, Element Manipulation, Genderfluid Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Needs a Friend, Lots and lots of cats, Lots of sarcasm, Mind Manipulation, More Tags May be Added as Story Progresses, Mostly OC Characters, OCs are Little Shits, Old Friends, Original Character(s), Pan Wade, Possibly Shoddy Medicine, Reluctant Vulnerability, Seemingly Dark but Really Just Nice, Slow Updates, Spiritual Bonds, Spiritual Powers, Trust Issues, Vulnerability is Scary, bi characters, complex characters, dark characters, don't know yet, hopefully, pan characters, possible slow burn?, sorry in advance, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chime/pseuds/Luna_Chime
Summary: Let's follow the life of a new New York resident Sarah as she tries to find her own slice of happiness. Meeting various Supers were not in her plans, nor was it to be stalked by an odd black cat. A new roommate may be exactly what she needs even as they constantly shake her world. Sudden events lead to a collapse that is followed by a long needed renewal. The universe isn't done with her yet as a friend from the past tests just how far her loyalty extends. Will she be able to pass the test? Can friends, new and old, forge an alliance worthy of this new adversary? Will vulnerability at home save her or lead to her downfall?





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on my story. This is a work in progress and will probably take a very long time between updates. I have chapters finished in random places in the story. My character never like to talk to me in chronological order. I do hope you enjoy my story!

The wind blowing through Central Park today is chilly, making me almost put my jacket on. When the wind stops blowing I start to warm up once again. Frowning I absently curse the wind under my breath. Most of my focus is on the screen of the tablet computer in front of me; my fingers tap along the keys of an attachable keyboard. A wire comes from the side of the tablet computer towards me, splitting said wire end in an earbud on each split. The black backpack propped against the edge of the table bench matches the black cat beanie upon my head.

I’m sitting at a picnic table in a semi-secluded area of Central Park surrounded by (climbable looking) trees and with a little pond nearby. Close enough that someone can still hear the chatter of other people but far enough from the beaten path to feel a bit isolated. The leaves of the trees are the reds, oranges, golds, and browns that come with fall. While the pond is occasionally disturbed by the splashing of a frog or fish. It’s peaceful among the otherwise constant noise of the city.

One foot is wrapped around the leg of the bench as is my usual. I stop typing to tap the nails of my right hand against the table in agitation. I can see the scene but the words necessary to describe it to someone are slow coming. It’s one of the frustrations of a writer and something that never seems to change. I close my eyes laying my hands on my cheeks as I try to bring up the right words.

That’s when I hear a small meow from my left. I open my eyes and turn my head to look, blonde hair falling over my shoulder with the movement. A pitch black cat with bright emerald eyes stares up at me. Its tail is curled over its front paws and it looks at me expectantly. I stare at it for a bit before taping on my tablet a couple times to stop my music. Pulling out my earbuds I place them on the keyboard before smiling at the cat.

“Well, hello there pretty kitty, ya need something,” I ask reaching out a hand for it to sniff. It sniffs my hand delicately, not quite touching it.When it’s done sniffing my hand it meows at me again; one of the ears on my beanie twitches. Unhooking my leg from the leg of the bench I pat the now empty area.

“Come on up and I’ll petcha.” The cat sniffs but doesn’t move to jump up. I exhale at the cat and start shifting to get up. “You better be lucky I was in need of a break,” I inform the cat, “I’m trying to write a story that’s being difficult to put into words.” I get up and walk over to the cat. “Bloody thing would be nice to just let me write it,” I grumble.

When I come over to the side of the table the cat moves away. I settle down hoping that the cat would come back over. It does. Tentatively I reach out to pet it. The first touch makes me freeze and narrow my eyes at the black feline. Not because I was testing to see if the cat would bolt. No. I paused because when I touched the cat I felt an energy signature that was above a typical animal. One someone could expect to feel from a person.

After a moment I rubbed my hand down the “cat’s” back, “I don’t know who you are, but just don’t follow me home, alright?” The cat froze and its eyes widen with fear, ears starting to go back and back arching, but I just kept petting down its back. Several minutes passed like that before the cat seemed to come to a decision. It came closer to me, making it easier to pet, before slowly climbing into my lap. I let it, just continuing to pet the supposed feline. It was comforting and relaxing. I could organize my thoughts while occupying my hands.

Eventually, it starts to get dark and I need to go home to get some sleep before my next shift. I gently usher the cat out of my lap; he seems a bit disgruntled in the twilight, but it complies. I pack up my things quickly, brushing off stray leaves. Shouldering my pack I give the cat one more friendly pat on the head before heading off. If I have an extra pep in my step on the way back to my apartment no one is around to mention it. If my smiles come more easily during my next shift only the kids I work with know me enough to mention it.


	2. A Furry Stalker

Over the next few months, I see that odd black cat several more times. Generally, I see him in mornings on my way back to the apartment from the hospital. Other times I’ve seen him before I go in for my shift. It’s unnerving when I notice that it’s him. There’s a calculation in his eyes that further confirms that he is not actually a feline; Or, at the very least, he isn’t only a feline. I’m used to cats showing up wherever I am even before everything happened.

One morning it came to a head. A work friend lost a kid and she was distraught. She was crying - not a pretty crier - and shaking and I could barely understand what she was saying. I took her outside and sat her down on the halfway, sitting down next to her to continue to console her. I looked up to try to find a cat; cats tend to calm and/or cheer people up. There was a very slight tug in my chest that made me look in a certain direction. Across from Nellie and I on another half wall sits a black cat.

“I’ll be right back with a surprise, sweetie. That okay,” I asked her gently. She nodded mutely, drawing back from me some. I smiled at her and handed her a pouch of portable tissues. She sniffed pitifully, causing me to gently smooth her hair from her face. I turned and headed over to where a black cat is sitting. The closer I got, the more I realize that it’s not _a_ black cat but _the_ black cat. I sighed internally at that realization.

I reached over and picked up the cat, “Alright, if you’re going to be stalking me you might as well be useful,” I told him. I turned, starting back towards Nellie as I continued to talk to _the_ cat. “Don’t worry she shouldn’t feel that you’re different,” I soothed, “Though I would suggest acting more  like a cat as opposed to calculating stalker.” In response, the cat dug his claws into my arms briefly.

We reached Nellie who had taken to staring at her hands where they sit limply in her lap.

“Guess what I got,” I singsonged with a playful smile on my face and a bounce in my step. She slowly looked up at me before she noticed the cat a perked up some, wiping at nose with the sleeve of her undershirt. “Now I know we can’t bring him inside - allergies and all that, “I start flippantly, “But I figured if you pet him now and then take a shower and put on new scrubs, there shouldn’t be too much trouble.” She hesitates for a moment and I do a time calculation in my head.

I should have roughly 10 more minutes before anyone needs me. If someone needs me beforehand, they’ll page me. Nellie and I work in two different wards; on mine, the kids there don’t have any cat allergies, while her’s is a more generalized group of kids. Another time calculation tells me that she has roughly 30 minutes before she’s needed, I checked before going to console her.

When she continues to hesitate I jiggle the cat some with a smile, “He’s soft and warm,” I entice. A slight quirk to her lips makes me cheer eternally. She moves her hands out of her lap and adjusts so she could accommodate the cat. Gently, I place him down into her, making sure he’s as comfortable as I can make him. Nellie curls one arm around him to support him while her other hands begins to pet the cat. I smile as her shoulders relax and her sadness eases.

The cat’s eyes slip closes in pleasure at the attention. I watch Nellie stare down at the at the cat, seemingly in a trance. I’m happy that I could help make her feel a little better. A moment or so later the cat starts to purr making me smile in amusement. The calm bubble is interrupted when my pager goes off. I check it before putting it back, looking up to see Nellie and the cat staring at me.

“Sorry, Nel, duty calls,” I say apologetically. “Will you be okay?” She nods some and I smile brightly at her, reaching over to pet the cat’s head. “Alright, you’ve got about,” There’s a pause as I glance at my watch, “57, 56 minutes left.” She nods at me again and I start to walk away.

“Be good,” I call over my shoulder. Once I reenter the hospital, my smile slips from my face. I fast walk to where I was paged. My smile snaps back on as I get to my patient, who woke up with another nightmare. They’re prone to those and I’m trying to get them comfortable with me to tell me what they’re about. I’m also trying to get them to tell me how I can help them. Thus far they’ve got a nightlight and one of my old stuffed animals - a great monster defeating turtle. Generally, I can get them to smile before I’m able to distract them by playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors please let me know. I would appreciate it. Also, there's one more chapter before we get a cameo. Can you guess who is going to be the first to appear?

**Author's Note:**

> As an end note, I don't know anything really about New York besides the main points, so I apologize if anything is wrong. Due to this street names won't really be used. Also, I have limited medical knowledge, so if something is wrong please let me know.


End file.
